Summer Memory
by demonchild21
Summary: Cammie Morgan can't remember a thing about her summer. Now we're going back in time to see what happen through two very different perspectives.
1. Prologue

On September 30th, the operative woke up in a convent on the Austrian border. High in the Alps, she had nothing, but a threadbare top and pants. At some point, the operative had lost her shoes, her late father's journal, and one very, vital thing.

It's October 1st, one of the nuns named Mary, let me use the satellite phone to contact the Academy and tell them where I was. I walked outside and suddenly heard this dull sound that rang through the air. I looked up through the swirling snow to the black shadow in the cloudless sky. A woman ran toward me, crouching beneath the chopper's spinning blades.

She didn't hesitate or slow down; she just threw her arms around me and said, "You're alive." She squeezed tighter. "Thank God, you're alive." Her hands were strong and warm as she held me in a grasp I might never leave again. "Cammie, what happened?"

"I left," I said, despite how obvious and silly it must have sounded. "People were getting hurt because of me, so I left to find out what the Circle wants from me. I had to find out what happened to Dad, what he knew. What they think _I_ know. So I left. Yesterday I woke up here."

"I know, sweetheart. I know. But now I need you to tell me everything you remember."

The chopper blades were spinning, but the whole world was standing still as I told her this, _"I just did."_

_-Gallagher Girls #5 by Ally Carter_


	2. Chapter 1

_Earlier that summer…_

**Ms. Goode**

In a place far from the Gallagher Academy, a woman sat in a room. She was staring into the fireplace, trying to focus. She was thinking, planning and getting more annoyed by the second.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Ms. Goode snapped. "If that little twerp thinks she can get away…" There was a knock at the door.

"What!" She said still focusing on the fire.

A man dressed in all black came in. "Excuse me, ma'am, but there is someone here to see you."

"What do you mean someone's here to see me? Can't you see that I'm busy? Who could be here to see me?" While she was screaming, the man left and another man came in. She turned her head a little and was startled. She quickly stood up and walked over to the door. "Oh, Dr. Steve, I wasn't expecting you." She motioned for him to sit down.

"Yes, yes, I know. I forgot to notify you. Anyway, I have some important information that might be useful for our operation."

"What? What?"

He stood up and walked over to her. His eyes swiftly glanced around the room to make sure that the coast was clear.

"Don't worry, Dr. Steve, everyone here is on our side."

"Are you sure?" He walked over to the door and swung it open as fast as he could. There was a huge thud and a groan. The man dressed in all black now had a face of red. There was blood gushing out of his nose onto the floor. Dr. Steve picked him up and dragged him into the room. Ms. Goode stood there in shock. She clapped her hands and another guard came.

"Take him away," she commanded, "and don't forget, wipe his memory."

Once the two men were gone, Dr. Steve glanced around the room one more time. When he was satisfied, he walked up to Ms. Goode and motioned for her to sit down. He slowly bent down, placed his mouth centimeters from her ear and covered it with his hands. He spoke in a whisper so soft you couldn't hear it if you were a foot away. When he was done, he stepped away, sat down and studied her.

She was in shock. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth just fell. After about a minute, she realized what Dr. Steve had just told her. A grin started to form, then quickly spread across her face.


	3. Chapter 2

**Cammie Morgan**

"Here I am," I thought, "but where is here?" I stepped out of Liz's van and looked around. The outside of Mr. Solomon's cabin looked the same, but there seemed to be a different atmosphere surrounding me. I walked up to the door. Then, I hesitated, someone was watching me. I quickly turned around, no one was there. My eyes glanced up in the trees. There! A man in a black outfit was watching me, stocking me.

He didn't know that I saw him. A goose was honking at him, so he was momentarily distracted. I turned back around and pretended to not know that he was there. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the key I took from Mr. Solomon. I opened the door, walked inside and quickly closed it. I locked the door, multiple times.

I sat down trying to figure out what to do. Then I remembered why I left, people were getting hurt because of me and I knew I'd be safe. Why? Because they needed me alive. I calmed down and looked around.

The inside was different than I remember. It looked like any normal cabin. Then I relaxed, the guy watching me was gone. I heard the car drive away. I decided to stay in shape. I did sit-ups and push-ups. I relaxed and fell asleep. On the fourth day, I was washing my plate when something caught my eye. A camera! I took a chair over to the corner and disabled it.

I knew that I had to leave soon so I took what I needed from the supply shed and came back into the house filling my bag. I wanted to take one finale look. I looked here and there until there was one place left, the bookshelf. I walked over and moved all the books around, checking each panel behind them. Suddenly one felt loose, I pulled it and looked inside. I was shocked and startled. The only thing I could do was utter out the word, "Dad".


	4. Chapter 3

**Ms. Goode**

"This is great! This is amazing!" Ms. Goode shouted. She was filled with excitement.

"So, what's our first move?" Dr. Steve asked.

"Wait."

"What? Why?"

"Simple. You told me that Cammie ran away and no one knows where she is. All we have to do is find her first, and when we do…"

"We strike!"

"No, we watch."

"Oh, so we watch to see what she is doing."

"And where she is going and why."

Ms. Goode made a small gesture with her hand and a guard came over to the fireplace. He picked up a small, royal blue jewelry case and brought it to her. Once there, he opened it for her. If you looked at the outside of it, you would think that the inside was lined with velvet. Instead it was metal with a small red button in the middle.

She pressed the button and motioned the guard away. Suddenly, about one hundred men dressed in black filed into the hallway. Then a man in a navy blue suit came in.

"There you are!" Ms. Goode exclaimed, "I assume you've met Dr. Steve." The man gave a slight nod toward Dr. Steve, and then fixed his eyes on Ms. Goode again. "I have a job for you and your men. The Morgan girl is on the loose. Your job: find her, fast."

"And when I do?"

"Report here. Do not let her or any agent see you. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

The man went into the hallway and gave the orders to his men. Once the last footsteps faded away, Dr. Steve got up. "Well this was fun but I must be going."

"Thank you, stop by whenever you can."

"I will."

Just as he was stepping out the door, the man in the navy blue returned. "I hope I'm not interrupting but I think you should see this." They followed him into a control room with a large screen. There's a large map on the screen with millions of red dots.

"Every time we check a place with no luck a red dot appears," the man explains.

"So you haven't found her yet!" Ms. Goode screams.

"It's only been an hour." Dr. Steve says calmly.

"Ok, ok."

Suddenly a green dot appears. "What does that mean?" Ms. Goode asks

The man turned around and looked Ms. Goode right in the eyes and said, "It means we've found the girl and her hiding place."


End file.
